Voyage en amoureux
by CookieKandy
Summary: J'ignore combien de partie contiendra ce recueil, chaque chapitre sera le regroupement de mes drabbles, lors des soirées organisées à la Ficothèque Ardente sur des thèmes propices au voyage. Le premier : l'Asie (14 mars 2014) Le deuxième : les États-Unis (17 oct. 2014)
1. Chapter 1

**Voyage en amoureux**

Naruto courut jusqu'à l'allée de cerisiers où devait l'attendre Hinata. Aujourd'hui débutait leur pèlerinage à travers l'Asie et la Chine serait le premier pays qu'ils visiteraient. Ça faisait des mois qu'ils organisaient ce voyage et le blond était vraiment impatient de le commencer avec sa petite-amie. Les pétales des fleurs voltigeaient au-dessus de lui, tel des flocons de neige en hiver. C'est sous cette averse rose, que le jeune homme aperçut sa copine, qui l'attendait patiemment en regardant tomber les fleurs dans ses mains. Elle était magnifique, se dit Naruto s'en pouvoir s'empêcher de la contempler. Ses cheveux bleus nuits qui flottaient dans son dos au rythme du vent, tout comme la jupe légère de sa robe lilas. Il était l'homme le plus chanceux au monde de l'avoir à ses côtés, sourit-il en parcourant les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. La brune lui offrit un resplendissant sourire lorsqu'il déposa son sac de voyage à leurs pieds, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Oo0oO

Leur première destination fut la Chine. Hinata avait toujours voulu voir des pandas et leur première attraction fut une visite au zoo. La jeune fille le tirait par le bras chaque fois qu'elle apercevait un animal qu'elle ne connaissait pas, déclenchant le rire du blond. Naruto la suivait sans discuter, profitant du moment présent avec sa copine. Quand est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire un voyage du même genre, juste tous les deux ? Lorsqu'ils furent devant l'enclot des pandas, la brune sautilla sur place et s'accrocha à son bras en regardant les ursidés qui mangeaient tranquillement leurs branches de bambous. Devant l'expression enfantine de sa petite-amie, le jeune homme ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser doucement. Elle répondit ardemment à son baiser, malgré la foule qui les entourait. Naruto frotta leur nez l'un contre l'autre lorsqu'il mit fin à leur échange, puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur les mammifères en se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Hinata lui pointa soudainement un bébé panda qui se rapprochait de la barrière devant eux. Leur voyage commençait merveilleusement bien.

Oo0oO

Après leur visite au zoo, le couple se dirigea vers leur hôtel. Ils passèrent à leur chambre pour se rafraichir et se changer, puis ils descendirent au restaurant de l'établissement pour se restaurer. Leur ventre plein, Naruto proposa un tour dans le casino de l'autre côté de la rue. Avec elle à ses côtés, il ne pouvait qu'être chanceux, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur. La jeune fille lui frappa l'épaule pour la forme, puis accepta. Le blond lui demanda à quelle table elle voulait jouer. Rien de trop dispendieux, juste pour s'amuser un moment. Hinata pointa celle des dés et ils s'y dirigèrent un moment. Comme dans les films, au moment de lancer ses dés, le jeune homme demanda à sa copine de souffler dessus pour lui donner de la chance. C'était peut-être cliché, mais étrangement, ça fonctionna. Ils y restèrent une heure, triplant ce que Naruto avait échangé en jeton, puis retournèrent à l'hôtel. Et le blond fut étonné que le risque de tout perdre est autant émoustiller la brune, car dès la porte franchise, il se retrouva avec les lèvres d'Hinata plaquées sur les siennes.

Oo0oO

Le lendemain, ils allèrent visiter la grande muraille de Chine. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas venir en Chine, sans visiter cette merveille qu'on peut voir de l'espace. Par contre, le couple se serait bien passé de la température humide, alors qu'ils gravissaient les marches. C'était une véritable torture physique. Encore une chance qu'Hinata avait acheté plusieurs bouteilles d'eau avant leur escalade. Ça et la crème solaire. Le soleil tapait si fort, que Naruto craignait que de la protection soixante soit insuffisante. Mais il ne se gêna pas pour laisser ses mains se promener plus longtemps que nécessaire, quand étala une nouvelle couche de crème sur la peau de sa copine. Celle-ci dut le ramener à l'ordre à quelques reprises, alors que ses doigts glissaient vers son décolleté. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, si même avec un col rond, ses seins l'appelaient désespérément. Il n'était qu'un pauvre homme qui avait de la difficulté à résister au corps de sa petite-amie.

Oo0oO

Naruto et Hinata arrivèrent à Macao en fin de soirée et ce dernier vol les avait épuisés. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était d'aller au _Macau Hôtel_ où ils avaient réservé une chambre en attendant l'avion à Hong Kong. Prendre un bon bain et ensuite aller s'allonger sous les couvertures. Et pour « économiser » du temps, ils firent tout en même temps. Le bain était suffisamment grand pour les accueillir tous les deux, ce qui donna lieu à de longues étreintes langoureuses dans la mousse qui recouvrait l'eau. Mais la vraie ne commença qu'une fois dans leur lit. Eau et préservatif ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Malgré la fatigue, ils passèrent le restant de la soirée et le début de la nuit à faire l'amour. Ce voyage augmentait leur complicité déjà bien grande et chaque moment d'intimité était l'occasion de se redécouvrir, ou de se prouver leur amour une nouvelle fois. Ce voyage resterait à jamais gravé dan leur esprit.

Oo0oO

Plus reposés, le couple prit la direction de _HacSa Beach_. Ils avaient vu sur internet que cette place était idéale pour le surf et ils avaient envie d'essayer. Le trajet en bus depuis l'hôtel prit un moment, mais ils en profitèrent pour gagner quelques heures de sommeil qu'ils avaient manquées la veille en se câlinant trop longtemps. Arrivés sur la plage, ils s'inscrivirent rapidement, puis allèrent se changer. Après une heure de cours intensive, ils eurent enfin le droit de se jeter à l'eau pour essayer. Ce ne fut pas très concluant pour aucun d'eux. Mais ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. Le cours terminé, ils profitèrent de la plage pour relaxer et faire bronzette. Mais pas sans s'être mutuellement bien crémer. Un coup de soleil durant les premiers jours du voyage pourrait diminuer le plaisir de cette expédition. Tout comme on n'aime pas trop qu'on nous touche lorsqu'on a la peau brûlée. Chose qui gâche grandement les moments intimes.

Oo0oO

Leur troisième destination fut le Vietnam et à la place d'aller s'enregistrer à un hôtel, ils se payèrent une croisière de deux jours et une nuit sur la _Baie d'Halong_. Appuyés contre la rampe du quai, Naruto et Hinata admiraient le paysage doté de plusieurs centaines de petites îles. Ils eurent même la chance d'en visiter quelques unes à l'aller comme au retour. En soirée, ils profitèrent des musiciens qui jouaient sur le bateau, tout en mangeant des plats traditionnels du pays. Le blond accepta même de danser, lui qui n'était pas grand danseur. Fallait le comprendre, il ne voulait pas gâcher le talent de sa copine qui était si gracieuse. Mais pour lui faire plaisir, et la voir sourire, il était prêt à se ridiculiser devant une trentaine d'inconnus. Et c'était une autre façon de montrer aux hommes qu'elle était déjà prise. Elle lui appartenait comme il lui appartenait.

Oo0oO

Après une longue journée de tourisme à Hanoï, le jeune couple se procura des billets pour le concert de Dam Vinh Hung, chanteur célèbre de ce pays. Ils eurent beaucoup de chance, c'étaient les derniers billets. Bon ils étaient loin de la scène, mais c'était une activité locale. Et ils la faisaient ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre de leurs places, au fond et dans le noir, ils pouvaient se câliner sans déranger trop de gens. Du moins pas ceux qui les entouraient, puisqu'ils y en avaient des pires qu'eux. Collé au dos d'Hinata, Naruto lui embrassait le cou, tout en lui caressant le ventre et les hanches. Il devait avouer qu'il avait envie de plus, mais ce n'était pas décent de faire des cochonneries dans un lieu public. Et ce, même si le couple à leur gauche semblait s'adonner à des caresses plus poussées. Mais dans le noir, il était impossible de déterminer si le gars avait sa main dans la culotte de sa copine ou bien s'il lui avait relevé la jupe pour la prendre par derrière. Même si la brune lui faisait affreusement envie, le blond allait attendre d'être de retour à leur chambre d'hôtel avait de l'étreindre plus passionnément.

Oo0oO

Quand ils arrivèrent en Thaïlande, le couple eut droit à un voyage à dos d'éléphant pour se rendre à leur hôtel. L'expérience fut exceptionnelle. Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir monté sur le dos d'un aussi gros mammifère ? Durant tout le trajet, leur guide raconta diverses anecdotes et histoires sur la région, émerveillant Hinata qui regardait partout autour d'eux pour photographier mentalement chaque centimètre carré du paysage. Naruto gardait un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules pour s'assurer qu'elle reste près de lui. Une chute à cette hauteur pouvait être dangereuse. Peut-être pas mortel, mais ça pourrait gâcher leurs vacances. L'homme qui guidait le pachyderme souriait en les regardant. Les regards amoureux qu'ils échangeaient l'émouvaient grandement, surtout à leur jeune âge. Ils avaient quoi vingt ans tout au plus, se dit-il, avant d'annoncer qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Oo0oO

À l'hôtel, Naruto fut surpris quand Hinata lui proposa un massage. Mais était pas assez bête pour refuser, elle avait des doigts de fée. Il la vit sortir un flacon d'huile de la salle de bain, offert par la maison semble-t-il, et elle l'invita à s'allonger sur le matelas. Le blond se laissa dorloter par sa copine, soupirant de bien-être à chaque caresse. Mais l'inévitable arriva. Les mains la jeune fille réveillèrent une autre partie de son corps et désira plus. Alors sans lui demander la permission, il se retourna sur le dos et lui demanda de le masser aussi devant. La brune ne mit pas longtemps pour remarquer la bosser au niveau de son entre-jambe. Faisant comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue, Hinata fit glisser plusieurs fois ses mains sur le torse et le ventre de son petit-ami, avant de se décider à passer une jambe par-dessus son bassin. Sans arrêter le mouvement de ses mains, la jeune fille commença à onduler le bassin, frottant leur sexe l'un contre eux au-travers du tissu de leurs vêtements. Mais rapidement, Naruto s'impatienta et mit fin à ces préliminaire en allongeant la brune sous lui et l'embrasser sauvagement.

Oo0oO

La première attraction qu'ils firent en Inde fut, bien entendu, la visite du _Taj Mahal_, l'une des sept merveilles du monde. Durant la visite guidée, le couple écouta avec attention l'histoire de ce mausolée de marbre blanc. Tout dans ce palais était gigantesque. Des murs au plafond, des jardins à l'entrée. C'était grandiose. L'architecture, l'art paysagé, la décoration des murs… Les passionnés d'art et d'histoire étaient à leur place. Après la visite, Naruto entraina sa copine vers un coin à l'ombre des jardins. Le soleil était chaud et ils étaient en sueur. Ils pouvaient bien s'accorder une petite pause avant d'aller à la prochaine attraction de la ville. Assis sous un arbre, Hinata se glissa entre les bras du blond. Tant pis pour la chaleur suffocante, elle voulait sentir les bras musclés de son petit-ami autour d'elle. Au bout de dix minutes, ils se levèrent pour prendre la direction d'un café pour se rafraichir avec une bonne limonade glacée.

Oo0oO

Après s'être rafraichit dans un café, le couple se dirigea vers une salle de cinéma pour aller voir un film bollywoodien. Bon, ils ne comprendraient rien, mais le cinéma indien était une attraction du pays et ils se devaient d'aller en voir au moins un. La salle plongée dans le noir et à l'air conditionné, Naruto et Hinata respiraient un peu mieux. Deux heures au frais pouvaient rendre ce film passionnant même s'ils ne parlaient pas l'hindi. Tout comme se coller, alors que personne ne pouvait les voir, étant assis complètement à l'arrière de la salle. Ce qui travailla le plus durant cette séance ne fut pas leurs yeux ou leurs oreilles, mais plutôt leur bouche et leur langue. Et leurs mains quelque peu baladeuses. Tout le monde autour d'eux était concentré sur le film, ils pouvaient bien pousser leurs caresses un peu plus loin, se dit le blond en glissant une main sous la jupe de la jeune fille.

Oo0oO

Arrivés au Sri Lanka, le couple se dirigea immédiatement vers l'_Hôtel Jetwing_, ayant besoin d'un peu d'intimité. À force de voyager en avion et de visiter des sites touristiques, ils passaient peu de temps juste tous les deux. À se câliner et plus. Alors, dès la porte franchise, la brune se retrouva coller à la porte, les lèvres de Naruto dévorant chaque parcelle de peau de son cou. La jeune fille agrippa son chandail et le passa par-dessus sa tête pour ensuite caresser les épaules carrés de son copain. Le blond passa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva, l'obligeant à enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Du pas lent, il se dirigea vers leur lit et la déposa délicatement sur le matelas pour pouvoir poursuivre à un endroit plus confortable. Déjà que la température ambiante était humide, s'ils devaient faire ça debout, loin de toute source d'air frais, ils ne survivraient pas jusqu'à la fin.

Oo0oO

La Corée du Sud, leur dernier arrêt avant de retourner au Japon. Le jeune couple descendit à l'hôtel _Sun Cruise Resort_, qui se trouvait au sommet des collines et qui avait la forme d'un gros bateau. Ce qui provoqua quelque exclamation surprise de la part de Naruto, qui se demanda d'abord comment ce gigantesque paquebot avait pu échouer à cet endroit. Ensuite, il émit plusieurs hypothèses, plus farfelues les unes les autres, ce qui fit rire la brune. Par exemple, il raconta que c'est lors d'un tsunami, que le bateau de croisière s'est retrouvé coincé là-haut. Ne pouvant le déloger des collines, un riche homme d'affaire décida de le transformer en hôtel. Puis il y eut bien sûr la supposition que se fût une intervention extraterrestre pour faire peur aux humains. Bref, cet hôtel donna lieu à plusieurs histoires de la part du blond et Hinata dut faire preuve de beaucoup « d'imagination » pour le faire taire. Quoi de mieux qu'un déshabiller, en dentelle blanche, particulièrement transparent ?

Oo0oO

Avant de reprendre l'avion pour le Japon, Hinata insista pour aller voir Jeju Island, qu'elle avait déjà pu voir dans divers dramas coréens qu'elle avait écoutés. Le blond n'y vit aucun inconvénient. Une autre nuit à l'hôtel bateau, comme il l'appelait, ou une là-bas, il n'y avait aucune différence pour lui. Et puis, s'il pouvait faire plaisir à sa copine… Après un trajet en bateau, ils visitèrent rapidement quelques sites touristiques, puis se dirigèrent vers le _Seogwioi KAL Hotel_ pour une bonne nuit de repos. Bon d'accord, une partie de la nuit ne serait pas consacrée au sommeil, mais quoi de mieux pour s'endormir rapidement, qu'un long câlin passionnel ? La jeune fille s'endormit rapidement dans ses bras et Naruto la regarda dormir durant plusieurs minutes. Il ne se lassait pas de la contempler, sourit-il en la rejoignant dans les bras de Morphée.

Oo0oO

Après quatre semaines à l'étranger, Naruto et Hinata étaient heureux de revenir au Japon. Pas que le voyage ne leur ait pas plus, mais visiter et prendre l'avion, ou le bus, étaient épuisant sur le plan physique, mais aussi moral. Et puis, c'était bien de goûter à de nouveaux plats, mais après vingt-huit jours, la nourriture nippone leur manquait. Leur premier arrêt avant de retourner à la maison, fut un restaurant à côté de l'aéroport. C'est fou comme les sushis lui avaient manqués, s'étonna le blond. Et lorsqu'il en fit part à la brune, celle-ci lui avoua qu'elle aussi ça lui avait manqué. Surtout qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'en manger presque tous les jours. Ils firent le plein de sashimis et d'onigiris avec de la soupe miso, avant de se décider à repartir. Il avait un dernier arrêt avant Kyoto. Ils avaient beau être originaire du Japon, ils n'avaient visité que très rarement des jardins traditionnels.

Oo0oO

Le jardin d'_Isuien_ à Nara se trouvait proche de Kyoto, composé de deux parties distinctes, de part et d'autre des bâtiments du site. La porte _Nandaimon_ du temple _Todai-Ji et _les monts _Wakakusa_ s'incorporaient à merveille à la composition du paysage du jardin arrière. Assis au bord de la mare, le couple contemplait cette vue d'un autre temps. Un endroit pareil à leur époque s'était presque inimaginable. C'était paisible, loin de toutes civilisations artificielles de la ville. Il n'y avait pas plus beau dernier arrêt que ce site, souffla Naruto à l'oreille de la brune, de peur de briser le silence du jardin. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Hinata se colla un peu plus à lui et déposa un chaste baiser coin de sa bouche avant de lui souffler à son tour :

\- Faudra refaire un autre voyage comme celui-ci et terminer de nouveau par _Isuien_.

\- Dès que l'occasion se représentera, on tentera l'Europe, puis l'Amérique, sourit Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voyage en amoureux : Le deuxième périple**

Pour leur second voyage en amoureux, deux ans plus tard, Naruto et Hinata tirèrent au hasard et ce fut les États-Unis qui l'emportèrent. Leur premier arrêt était peut-être cliché, mais Hawaï jouait sur eux une sorte fascination. Et puis c'était aussi l'état le plus proche du Japon, alors ça rendait le trajet en avion bien moins long.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés à leur hôtel, le couple se mit en maillot de bain pour aller profiter du soleil et de la piscine. Alors que Naruto se glissait dans l'eau, Hinata regarda autour d'elle sans oser retirer sa robe de plage. Du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, la brune se sentait encore gênée de se dévêtir devant des inconnus. Encore plus lorsque des femmes avec des courbes encore plus volumineuses qu'elle se promenaient dans les parages.

Le blond se retourna finalement pour la regarder, puis il tourna la tête vers les femmes que sa petite-amie observait discrètement. En soupirant, il ressortit de l'eau et lui souffla à l'oreille de le suivre jusqu'au petit bar qui se situait au milieu de la partie peu profonde de la piscine. Puis il lui offrit un baiser passionné pour la rassurer. Ces autres femmes ne l'intéressaient aucunement, il avait déjà la plus belle à ses côtés.

Oo0oO

Lorsqu'ils allèrent dans l'Oregon, Hinata proposa de visiter le _Crater Lake_. Depuis les falaises, on avait une magnifique vu du lac et de l'île qui se trouvait à son centre. De plus, avec tous les conifères qui entouraient l'endroit, ils pouvaient avoir un peu d'intimité. Naruto avait emmené une couverture pour pouvoir pique-niquer en regardant le panorama. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa copine soit d'humeur câline en pleine nature. Après tout, qui sait s'il n'y aurait pas d'autres touristes pour passer dans le coin et les surprendre. Mais au fond il s'en fichait.

Le repas terminé, ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur la couverture en s'embrassant. Naruto glissa une main sous le gilet de la brune, remontant tranquillement vers sa poitrine et la massa doucement par-dessus son soutien-gorge. Hinata gémit légèrement à son geste et elle y répondit en glissant sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon pour masser son sexe. Le blond en resta étonné et interrompit le baiser pour grogner plus librement. Puisqu'il ne faisait plus aucun geste, Hinata en profita pour embarquer sur lui et détacher son pantalon. Naruto la regarda ouvrir son pantalon sans bouger. Il ignorait quelle mouche l'avait piquée, mais il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre de son initiative.

Oo0oO

En partant de l'Oregon, Naruto et Hinata se dirigèrent en Californie, plus précisément à Malibu dans le Comté de Los Angeles. Ayant essayés le surf lors de leur passage à Macao deux ans plus tôt, le blond proposa d'aller retenter le coup. La jeune fille se serait mal vue lui refuser. De plus, ils s'étaient vraiment amusés la dernière fois, malgré qu'ils se soient avéré tous les deux extrêmement mauvais pour ce sport.

Ils s'inscrivirent de nouveau à un cours et en firent durant un peu plus d'une heure, avant de revenir sur la plage et profiter du soleil. Naruto proposa à sa copine de s'allonger sur sa serviette de plage pour qu'il puisse lui étendre de la crème solaire. Au fond, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour pouvoir la tripoter innocemment en public sans attirer les regards. Ses doigts effleuraient parfois la courbe d'un sein, ou bien s'immisçaient sous la culotte de la brune pour taquiner ses fesses. Même qu'Hinata lui frappa les cuisses à quelques reprises pour manifester son désaccord. Ils étaient sur un lieu public. Ce genre de choses se faisait en privé, et idéalement dans une chambre, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Oo0oO

Profitant de leurs vingt-trois ans, après Los Angeles, les amoureux firent une virée au Nevada pour visiter Las Vegas. Ne voulant pas dépenser tout leur argent dans les casinos, ils optèrent pour une ballade dans les rues de la ville du jeu. Ils visitèrent des restaurants, firent le tour des boutiques et firent même une promenade de gondole sur le _Grand Canal Shoppes_ qui se trouvait juste à côté de leur hôtel _The Venetian_.

Les quelques verres qu'ils avaient bus commencèrent à leur monter à la tête et ils retournèrent à leur chambre pour éviter de faire une bêtise. À la place, ils se mirent à s'embrasser sauvagement dès que la porte se fut refermée. Leurs vêtements prirent le bord rapidement et contre le mur juste à côté de l'entrée, Naruto souleva Hinata dans ses bras pour la prendre passionnément. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de le faire ainsi, mais l'endroit se prêtait à merveille pour une débauche de luxure. Et ce fut une longue nuit blanche pour les deux tourtereaux.

Oo0oO

Après s'être remit de leur abus d'alcool de la veille, ils prirent la direction de l'Utah, où ils avaient vu un hôtel dans le désert de _Canyon Point_ qui semblait intéressant. Dispendieux, mais intéressant, l'_Amangiri Luxury Resort Hotel _offrait une magnifique vue en plus de multiples piscines bien éclairées le soir. Et ils eurent de la chance, car lorsqu'ils descendirent à l'une de celles-ci, une plus petite ne pouvant contenir qu'une demi-douzaine de personnes, il n'y avait aucun client.

Profitant de se moment intime pour se détendre, mais aussi pour se cajoler, Naruto laissa ses mains se promener sur le corps de la jeune fille, la faisant soupirer de bien être. Assise dos à lui, elle frotta ses fesses sur l'érection naissante de son copain, alors que celui-ci avait une main entre ses cuisses et l'autre sur sa taille. Hinata tourna la tête vers lui, une main glissée dans ses cheveux, et l'embrassa presque sauvagement.

Mais ils durent mettre fin à leurs caresses lorsque le bruit d'une conversation se rapprocha d'eux. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement l'une de l'autre et avant que quelqu'un ne les voit, ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur chambre pour poursuivre se qu'ils avaient commencé.

Oo0oO

Un détour par l'Arizona était de mise pour deux touristes. Il fallait qu'ils voient le _Grand Canyon_, c'était un incontournable. La chaleur étant étouffante en plein mois de juillet, le couple ne descendirent pas très loin depuis la _North Rim_. De plus, voir les multiples panneaux « Danger de mort », les effrayait suffisamment. Et puis, le simple fait de descendre et de voir les murs de pierres autour de soi était déjà une expérience exceptionnelle.

Naruto avançait en gardant la main de sa copine dans la sienne, craignant qu'il arrive quelque chose et qu'ils soient séparés d'une quelconque façon. Pire, qu'un autre touriste la kidnappe. Il avait remarqué les regards pervers de certains hommes un peu plus tôt et qui ne se trouvaient pas très loin.

Après une trentaine de minutes de marche, Hinata demanda de s'arrêter un moment pour boire, l'air était très sec et bien qu'elle ait attaché ses cheveux, la jeune fille transpirait beaucoup. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du sentier pour s'asseoir au sol, puis Naruto sortit leur bouteille d'eau de son sac. Alors que le lieu ne s'y prêtait pas, le blond ne put empêcher son esprit de s'évader en voyant un filet d'eau couler au coin de la bouche de la brune.

Oo0oO

En quittant l'Arizona, ils prirent un autobus en direction de l'est pour aller visiter le Nouveau-Mexique. Alors que bien des gens iraient visiter Roswell, ils choisirent plutôt Santa Fe pour ses monuments historiques, tel que le _musée des Beaux-Arts_, le _musée Georgia O'Keeffe_, la _cathédrale-basilique Saint François d'Assisse_, la _Chapelle San Miguel_ et la _chapelle Loretto_. Un peu la tombée du jour, Naruto proposa de trouver un hôtel où passer la nuit et la plus proche qu'ils trouvèrent portait le même nom que la dernière chapelle, _Hôtel Loretto_.

Allongés dans leur lit, le couple regardait les photos qu'ils avaient prises depuis le début du voyage. En sept états, ils avaient accumulé pas loin d'une centaine de clichés. Encore trop tôt pour aller manger, ils postèrent quelques unes de leurs photos sur leur page _Facebook_, laissant en note le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Ça ne prit pas dix minutes avant de commencer à recevoir des commentaires de leurs amis et famille.

Oo0oO

Durant leur trajet pour la Louisiane, le jeune couple dut s'arrêter pour la nuit à San Antonio au Texas. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un hôtel et s'y rendirent avant que la température n'empire. Car oui, ils venaient de découvrir qu'au Texas il pleut quatre jours sur sept, et qu'aujourd'hui l'état subissait presqu'un déluge. Ils auraient bien pu continuer leur chemin de nuit, de toute façon ils voyaient en bus, mais c'était tellement plus confortable de dormir dans un lit. Et avec un peu d'intimité.

Ils profitèrent justement pour se câliner amoureusement sur le grand lit de leur chambre. Naruto ne perdit pas de temps pour retirer les vêtements mouillés de sa copine et de parsemer son corps de baisers brûlants. Hinata tenta de lui rendre la pareille, mais les habits du blond collaient drôlement bien à peau. Alors, pendant qu'elle s'occupait de son pantalon, le jeune homme se débattit avec son gilet. Et dès qu'il fût aussi nu qu'à sa naissance, il s'allongea au-dessus sa petite-amie en reprenant ses caresses précédentes. Il comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu dut à fatigue provoquée par le tourisme.

Oo0oO

Arrivés dans le vieux quartier français de la Nouvelle-Orléans, Hinata insista pour visiter trois endroits en particulier. En premier, la _cathédrale Saint-Louis_. Ayant étudiée en art, la jeune fille adorait visiter les monuments dans ce genre. Toute l'iconographie de l'église était renversante. Elle n'arrêtait pas de s'extasier devant chaque œuvre qui s'offrait à ses yeux et Naruto l'écoutait lui expliquer le rôle de chacune, un sourire attendrit sur les lèvres. Le deuxième endroit incontournable fut le _couvent des Ursulines_, pour sensiblement les mêmes raisons que la cathédrale.

Par contre le dernier arrêt fut différent. Ce fut le marché français qu'elle désirait ardemment visiter. Le marché était couvert et différents artisans dont certains vendaient des souvenirs en lien avec les échanges commerciaux entre les premiers colons français et les amérindiens. Naruto trouva un magnifique collier artisanal d'inspiration autochtone orné d'une plume et l'acheta pour la jeune fille en déclarant qu'il lui allait à ravir. Même que ça lui donnait un air amérindien qui fit rire Hinata.

Oo0oO

Après la Louisiane, le couple prit la direction de l'Arkansas, plus précisément d'Eureka Springs. Naruto n'avait pas expliqué à Hinata pourquoi il voulait aller exactement dans cette ville, voulant lui faire une surprise. En visitant des sites touristiques, il était tombé sur la photo d'une petite chapelle construit cœur du bois composé de multiples vitres pour donner l'illusion d'être une structure ouverte à l'air libre. Cette construction originale valait le coup de se déplacer juste pour elle, quoiqu'il ait une petite idée en tête.

Quand ils furent devant la _Thorncrown Chapel_, Hinata resta époustouflée et Naruto dut la tirer à l'intérieur. Il y avait peu de monde, mais il l'emmena jusqu'à l'avant où il la fit s'asseoir sur un banc. En se frottant les mains sur les cuisses, le blond prit une grande respiration avant de plonger une main dans la poche de son short et de s'agenouiller devant sa copine, une petite boîte en velours violet dans la main gauche. Hinata plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, sous le choc. Elle ne se serait jamais imaginé que Naruto la demanderait en mariage durant leur voyage. Et encore moins dans une aussi magnifique chapelle.

Oo0oO

Après leur première nuit en tant que fiancés, Naruto et Hinata montèrent vers le nord des états pour se retrouver à Minneapolis au Minnesota. Là-bas, il y avait une galerie d'art que la jeune fille voulait absolument visiter, le _Walker Art Center_. Le blond n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, mais il était prêt à la suivre n'importe où. Encore plus maintenant qu'elle avait accepté sa demande en mariage. Mais si la grande majorité des œuvres ne l'interpellait pas vraiment, la fontaine en forme de cuillère géante l'impressionna. À tel point qu'il déclara avoir soudainement envie de manger des cerises, en observant celle qui ornait le sommet.

Ce commentaire fit éclater de rire Hinata. Son petit-ami avait un si grand appétit, que dès qu'il voyait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la nourriture, il commençait à avoir faim.

\- Je me sens minuscule à côté de ça, ajouta-t-il sans détacher ses yeux de la fontaine. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? s'enquit-il en se tournant finalement vers elle.

\- C'est vrai, sourit-elle. Mais ça ne fait que rendre les choses encore plus impressionnantes.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire, puis se pencha pour lui voler un rapide baiser.

\- Je crois que j'ai vu un restaurant à l'intérieur, déclara-t-il innocemment.

Oo0oO

Après leur court séjour au Minnesota, Naruto et Hinata allèrent à Chicago en Illinois. Après avoir fait un tour au _Chicago Theatre_ voir une pièce, le couple rentra à leur hôtel qui donnait sur le Lac Michigan. Le temps s'était grandement obscurcit et des éclairs commençaient à éclairer le ciel. Alors qu'ils regardaient le lac par la fenêtre du balcon, plusieurs éclairs frappèrent l'eau en même temps créant durant un instant une vision irréelle.

Naruto passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, entremêlant leurs mains, les bagues de fiançailles se touchant. Hinata appuya sa tête contre son torse en souriant. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Ils étaient fiancés. Après cinq ans, Naruto l'avait demandée en mariage et leur second voyage en amoureux ressemblait soudainement comme une lune de miel. Et puisque le temps ne se prêtait pas pour une promenade romantique, ils allaient profiter de la température pour se démontrer leur amour une bonne partie de la nuit.

Oo0oO

Après le mauvais temps de Chicago, les deux tourtereaux redescendirent dans le sud de l'état pour aller faire bronzette sur les plages de Miami en Floride. Ils ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps dans chaque état, mais ils profitaient bien de chaque destination. Un peu de visite touristique et ensuite, si la température le voulait, ils profitaient du soleil. Avant d'aller s'étendre sur le sable, le couple loua des patins à roues alignées et promenèrent près de l'océan parmi les résidents de la ville et les autres touristes. La température n'étant pas trop élevée ni trop humide, ils passèrent toute la journée à l'extérieur. Passant de la plage au restaurant, puis dans les parcs et à manger de la crème glacée.

Avant de rentrer à leur hôtel, ils firent un détour par l'_Upper Eastside _pour voir à quoi ressemble le quartier riche du _Midtown_, puis revinrent au _Coconut Grove_ et s'arrêtèrent dans un nightclubs, ne devant prend la direction de leur prochaine destination qu'en fin d'après-midi le lendemain. Ce soir, ils allaient veiller un peu, car lorsqu'ils seraient de retour au Japon, ils recommenceraient à travailler, avant de retourner à l'université.

Oo0oO

Avant de quitter la Floride, Hinata supplia Naruto d'aller à Orlando pour visiter le _Disneyland_ qui s'y trouvait. Comme bien des filles, elle avait déjà rêvé d'être une princesse comme celles de Disney. Mais elle était revenue sur terre à âge de douze ans, quand elle avait compris que très peux de pays avait encore des rois et des reines. Alors des princesses… Mais au fond, elle savait qu'elle était celle de son père, bien qu'il ne lui ait plus dit depuis ses six ans.

Naruto ne fut pas très difficile à convaincre. Même si c'était un arrêt non prévu, lui aussi il devait avouer avoir toujours voulu visiter un _Disneyland_. Peu importe lequel.

Bien sûr, il faut plus d'une journée pour faire le tour de ce parc d'attraction, mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'y rester deux jours entiers. La fin du voyage approchait et ils n'avaient pas encore terminé de visiter les villes qu'ils avaient planifiées durant la dernière année.

Oo0oO

Montant vers le nord, les deux tourtereaux s'arrêtèrent en Géorgie pour visiter la _plantation Wormsloe_ à Savannah. Le chemin de terre bordé d'arbres était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Il donnait l'illusion d'un dôme, laissant passer quelques rayons de soleil entre ses feuilles. Le remonter à pied, en se tenant par la main, c'était tout simplement magique. Une fois de temps en temps, ils s'arrêtaient pour regarder un écureuil grimper en vitesse le long d'un tronc, ou bien sauter de branche en branche. Un bout d'un moment, ils s'assirent contre un arbre, le temps de manger la collation qu'ils avaient apporté.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement de leur retour prochain au Japon, puis tranquillement abordèrent la question du mariage. Trouver une date, choisir le lieu, qui inviter. Hinata leva sa main gauche et regarda la bague que Naruto lui avait achetée pour une énième fois. Simple. Parfaite. Il avait exactement su laquelle choisir. Tout sourire, elle tourna la tête vers lui et déposa un petit baiser sur la joue, puis s'allongea en déposant sa tête sur les cuisses du blond. Elle se sentait extrêmement bien à ce moment précis.

Oo0oO

L'avant-dernier arrêt du couple était le Tennessee. Ils commencèrent par visiter le _Great Smoky Mountains National Park_, où un magnifique ruisseau coulait, ils y passèrent une bonne partie de la journée, puis ils prirent la direction du village de Pigeon Forge où se trouvait une charmante boutique artisanale et restaurant, _The Old Mill_. Ils y dégustèrent de délicieux plats et visitèrent l'atelier de poterie. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas l'espace dans leurs bagages pour acheter quelque chose d'aussi gros, bien qu'un vase retint l'attention de la jeune fille. Il aurait plu à son père. Par contre, ils ne se retinrent pas d'acheter plusieurs friandises chocolatées, bien qu'ils allaient probablement devoir les finir avant leur retour au Japon. Avec la chaleur de ce mois de juillet, il y avait peu de chance qu'elles ne fondent pas dans leurs valises.

Oo0oO

La fin de leur voyage approchant bientôt à son terme, Naruto et Hinata remontèrent le long de la côté Atlantique et se rendirent au Maine, dans le comté de Hancock. On retrouvait une vue époustouflante de l'océan depuis les falaises du _Parc national d'Acadie_. Sans trop s'approcher du bord, le sol étant irrégulier à cause de la roche, les deux amoureux prirent place sous un arbre et contemplèrent la vue en silence, savourant ce moment calme sous la brise fraîche de l'océan. Ils devaient rentrer au Japon dans deux jours et bien qu'ils aient hâte d'annoncer leurs fiançailles, ils auraient bien voulu prolonger ce mois sur la terre américaine. Et dire qu'ils n'avaient visité qu'une partie des États-Unis.

\- Dis Naruto, fit Hinata en brisant le silence.

\- Oui ?

\- On va revenir en Amérique du Nord pour visiter le Canada et le Mexique ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête par-dessus son épaule.

\- Probablement. On pourrait en choisir un pour la lune de miel, proposa Naruto en plongeant les yeux dans son regard.

\- Habituellement une lune de miel c'est une ou deux semaines, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Pas si on se marie en été, sourit-il grandement avant de l'embrasser.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voyage en amoureux : La lune de miel**

Naruto et Hinata avait finalement choisi de se marier dès l'hiver pour ne pas attendre un an. Et puisqu'ils n'avaient qu'une semaine, ils décidèrent d'aller visiter le Canada sous la neige. Leur premier arrêt fut Terre-Neuve et dès leurs bagages déposés à l'hôtel, ils firent de la motoneige avec des instructeurs. Déjà que le paysage blanc de ce pays leur était nouveau, ce véhicule adapté pour la neige leur fit découvrir un des nombreux passe-temps canadiens. Ils y passèrent toute la journée, s'épuisant totalement. Et encore une chance qu'ils avaient bien profité de leur nuit de noce, car ce soir-là, les jeunes mariés tombèrent comme des masses dès la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, ils avaient au programme une promenade en forêt sur des raquettes. Naruto trébucha à quelques reprises, n'ayant pas pour habitude de porter ce genre de chose à ses pieds. Lui, les raquettes, il les utilisait pour jouer au tennis ou au badminton. Pas pour marcher. Mais puisqu'il aurait de la neige jusqu'aux genoux sans eux, il se résigna. Hinata y arriva rapidement et avec grâce. Mais lui, il mangea de la neige à quelques reprises. Ils auraient besoin de bon bain chaud en revenant à l'hôtel.

Oo0oO

Après quatre jours à Terre-Neuve, les jeunes mariés prirent l'avion pour se rendre sur l'Île du Cap-Breton et visiter la Forteresse de Louisbourg. Sous cette neige, c'était bien différent des photos qu'ils avaient vues, mais ça valait le détour. Même en hiver, les fortifications et les bâtiments historiques étaient impressionnants. Si différents de la Japon natal. La visite terminée, ils reprirent le chemin vers la ville de Louisbourg pour retourner à leur hôtel. Ils repartaient dès le lendemain matin, alors ils avaient besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais qui dit une bonne nuit, dit câlin amoureux bien entendu.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés, partager le même lit et faire l'amour étaient leurs devoirs conjugaux. Et ils n'y manqueraient pas.

Naruto se glissa entre les cuisses écartées d'Hinata et la pénétra doucement, la faisant gémir plus fortement. Elle renversa la tête sur l'oreiller et le blond en profita pour plonger sur sa gorge. Le plaisir les gagnant un peu plus à chaque seconde, il accéléra doucement le rythme de ses coups bassins, incitant sa femme à s'agripper à l'aide de ses ongles à ses épaules et lui enserrer les hanches de ses cuisses. La nuit serait courte, mais leurs corps en seraient revigorés.

Oo0oO

Après cette île près de la Nouvelle-Écosse, les nouveaux mariés reprirent l'avion en direction de Québec, l'eau étant bien trop gelée pour y aller en bateau. Ils avaient vu de magnifiques photos du Vieux-Québec et ils avaient réservé une chambre dans le Château Frontenac. Ce n'était pas donné, mais visiter de château datant de la conquête britannique, on n'en voyait pas tous les jours. Ils se promenèrent d'abord dans la Haute-Ville, faisant attention aux plaques de glace qui recouvraient les rues, et plus particulièrement celles qui étaient en pentes. Monter sur les remparts, visiter les différents commences, goûter la nourriture locale. Ils y passèrent l'après-midi et le début de la soirée.

Dès le lendemain, ils visitèrent la Basse-Ville pour entre-autre voir le fleuve et visiter les musées qui racontent l'histoire de cette ville. En plus d'y avoir une vue spectaculaire avec l'eau gelée, les commerces qui s'y trouvaient offraient une découverte intéressante. Et celle qui plus le plus à Hinata vendait des articles artisanaux amérindiens. Et pour lui faire plaisir, Naruto lui acheta quelques accessoires et un bonnet en fourrure.

Oo0oO

Pour leur deuxième nuit dans la capitale, Naruto avait réservé une chambre dans le Palais de glace. Ce serait une expérience unique, puisqu'en dehors du Grand nord, on n'offrait pas vraiment cette expérience. Et il avait même choisi cette semaine en particulier pour visiter le Canada, en voyant sur internet les dates du carnaval. Bien sûr, aucun d'eux n'étaient habitués de dormir dans un endroit aussi froid, mais l'expérience en value la peine. Et puis, avec les couvertures en fourrure et des habits chauds, ça dormait bien. Et encore plus à deux.

Malgré qu'ils n'aient pas vraiment l'impression que la chambre soit très intime, était-ce ne serait-ce insonorisé, les jeunes mariés entrouvrirent leurs habits et commencèrent à se câliner. Et quand, par le plus grand des hasards, une brise fraiche s'immisçait sous la couverture, le contraste de température excitait leurs jeux. Sur le côté, Hinata ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose sans retirer ses vêtements, mais Naruto en profita pour s'occuper d'elle comme si lors de leur première fois. La nervosité en moins. Quel dommage qu'ils doivent déjà rentrer au Japon le lendemain.


End file.
